Revenge Has Never Tasted So Sweet
by GraceButYouCanCallMeGracie
Summary: QW13— Quinntana week Day 2: Serial Killers. Sebastian Smythe has an interview with the two most powerful women in the world. Oneshot. Rated M for smut and semi-not-quite-so-gruesome moments.


**Revenge Has Never Tasted So Sweet**

(Posted an hour and a half early)

Word Count: 4,158

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I obviously own Glee.

A/N: I'm going to say this is canon up until "I Do", except Santana never confronted Sebastian during "Michael", and at some point Quinn and Santana fell in love in college, started an incredibly successful business, and got married.

Written for Quinntana week day 2: Serial Killers.

* * *

_Another body was reported to have been dumped into the Hudson River last night at 10:43 PM. A local sewage inspector found a woman floating dead by a dump site. Reports say her ear was cut off as well as a broken arm and leg. Later officials have confirmed her to be none other than the notorious Cassandra July, known for purportedly illegally bankrupting companies all over America, but always managing to make it out of lawsuits scot-free. A full investigation has begun, starting with the many CEOs who have filed charges against her. More information will be released at a later date._

* * *

"And what makes you think you have what it takes to work at our company?" Santana asked, leaning back in her leather computer chair. She pressed her fingertips together and let a condescending smirk slip across her lips as she scanned the young man; a smirk she had perfected after watching her wife do it for so many years.

Sebastian gave a sly smirk of his own, his face reminding Santana of that of a meerkat. "Well, I'm obviously more than qualified. I've interned for many high-end companies while earning a masters in communication and culture. I've been known to be _very_ persuasive-" he looked her up and down before continuing-" and having heard quite a lot about you and Mrs. Fabray, I'd say we're pretty similar. In fact, I might even go so far as to say you _need_ me."

Santana raised an eyebrow, another thing she managed to pick up from her wife. "You're saying you think Quinn and I, the two youngest co-founding CEOs of the largest company in the world _need_ you? We make over 50 billion a year over various fields, including oil and diamond-mining. We made CNN's most profitable company after 5 years of starting our business. We could retire right now, live luxuriously and still have enough money for our children and grandchildren seven generations down the road to live generously. We could hire the worst guy in the world for the job and do even better than we did last year. Even you, Mr. Cunning and Persuasive need to do better than that to convince me that this company needs you. In fact, I don't think you can. Anything you say from this point on has already been tainted."

Sebastian had reached a sickly pale color by the time Santana seemed finished. He opened his mouth, wide-eyed, trying to get words to form, but she held up her finger, not even giving him a chance. The boy was more than surprised in the quick change of personality, and he didn't have the reflex to be able to handle such an abrupt difference.

"We screen people like you," Santana stared him down. "I know you've already been sent through two interview processes, both of which had to have given you a beyond amazing report for you to even be considered being sent to me, and frankly, you should have been dropped at interview number one. Your cocky attitude disgusts me, knowing you have no merits to back yourself up. Try running a multi-billion dollar company. _Then_ you can walk in like you own the place and tell me that I _need_ you."

"Santana. Tell me you aren't scaring away someone who might potentially be _very_ _important_ to us, are you?" An icy voice spoke from the entrance of Santana's sky-high, high-profile executive office, the double meaning of 'very important' not lost on the Latina.

Santana looked over to her wife, who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a soft, and entirely-too-false, smile lying across her face. She watched the nervous, and now sweating, Sebastian Smythe whip his body around to get a good look at her. She knew that despite his earlier words, the boy felt entirely too unworthy to be in the presence of none other than _the_ Quinn Fabray, especially so casually. Surely the boy expected a grand entrance.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sebastian Smythe, let me introduce you to my wife, Quinn Fabray, whom, had she heard what you had spoken earlier, wouldn't be giving you the time of day," she said, the last part being directed more toward Quinn. "Hell, even if you didn't say it, you wouldn't deserve to be speaking to either of us, let alone the both of us right now."

Quinn shook her head. "Excuse Santana, she's been known to be quite the character before she's had her coffee," She told him. "So you're Sebastian Smythe?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, finally calming down, having been swept up into the charm of Quinn Fabray. She definitely seemed a lot warmer than Santana. "Right. I've heard a little bit about you," she continued, stepping closer.

Sebastian perked up. "You have?" He asked, feeling honored that Quinn Fabray had heard of him; that people thought he deserved to be mentioned to someone so important. Damn, if he thought meeting Santana Lopez was humbling, being in the presence of Quinn Fabray was like sitting in front of goddamn royalty. He felt the need to stand and bow.

"Of course. For someone so highly recommended to be a part of our corporation, it'd only be fitting that I knew who you were, and that such a thing was being considered." Quinn drawled. She walked over the the window that covered what would be the fourth wall. She smiled slightly to herself. Working in the tallest building in New York City, Santana probably had the best view out of everyone in the country. Including her. She pressed her fingertips to the window and looked down at the small people hundreds of feet below her, smirking at the metaphor this window brought before her. How low in rank everyone was compared to the two of them.

"So what _did_ you say, Mr. Smythe?" Quinn asked, turning back around.

Sebastian's pale demeanor was back. "H-huh?"

"What did you do to get my wife riled up so easily?" Quinn asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I—"

Quinn gave him a moment, giving him a chance to try and conquer his stutter in time. When it seemed like he wouldn't form an intelligent sentence, she turned to Santana.

"Think you could manage a better answer?" Quinn asked, smirking. Santana chuckled. Sebastian was unnerved.

"He seemed to think that he would be important to us. He said we were a lot alike, insinuating his status was akin to ours, and he told me that we _needed_ him," Santana explained, eyeing the boy.

Quinn chuckled darkly and swiftly walked back behind Sebastian, out of his eye-range. The dark-haired boy didn't dare turn around to look at her.

He decided to try to amend this, if he could, while he had the chance. "Mrs. Lopez, T-that's not—"

"It's Fabray," a voice came from behind him.

"W-wha—"

"It's Santana Lopez-Fabray," Santana elaborated, slightly, for Quinn.

"R-right. Mrs. Lopez-_Fabray_," he restarted. "I certainly didn't mean to insinuate anything. I was merely suggesting that after seeing how well I handled your communication with other companies around the world, you would see how vital I could potentially be for your incorporation—"

"You're right, Santana, he is full of himself," Quinn chuckled. Sebastian's eyes widened, and he made a move to turn around, to argue, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from such a movement. "I like it."

Santana looked up to Quinn, a moment of intense eye contact slipping between the two. A flash in Quinn's eyes cause Santana to nod slightly. Quinn spun Sebastian's swivel chair around to face her. He took a quick moment to let his eyes roam over her lithe body, encased in a navy blue blazer and skirt. He licked his lips before returning his eyes to Quinn's, mirth and knowing sparkling in bright hazel orbs.

"I admire your decision to walk into the office of one of the two most powerful women in the world with such confidence. I think you're right. A demeanor such as yours would be a _prize_ for our company. And your charm and cunning would be useful for your worldly affairs in this job," Quinn spoke, intentionally buttering him up a bit.

Sebastian's incredibly hopeful expression made Quinn laugh.

"Does this- Does this mean I have the job?" Sebastian asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

Quinn laughed once more, bending slightly at the waist and giving the boy, just about their age, a good view of her cleavage. She looked into his eyes and ran the hand from his shoulder, up to his neck, along his jaw, and cupped his cheek. "Oh sweetie," She said, false sympathy lacing through her tone. She released his cheek and took a step back. "Of course not."

Sebastian didn't have enough time to process what was happening, until it was too late. A cloth was pressed tightly to his mouth from behind, and an immediate light-headed feeling coursed through his veins, before everything went black, his last image before he passed out being that of a smirking Quinn Fabray.

* * *

The first thing Sebastian could process were two very feminine voices flooding his eardrums. He let out a moan before slowly opening his eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting of the large room.

"Oh, look who's back," he heard the unmistakable voice of Quinn Fabray.

"Took him long enough," The easily distinguishable voice of Santana _Fabray_ grumbled.  
Sebastian looked up to see Santana sitting rather comfortably in Quinn's lap in a large red armchair, both eyeing him curiously, yet knowingly. He looked around to see himself in a large, luxurious bedroom, the red chair across from him placed right next to a huge king-sized bed.

It wasn't until that moment that he looked down and saw himself tied to a black computer chair. His eyes widened and he began thrashing in his seat. Quinn tsked across from him.

"It's pretty pointless to struggle. I've never met anyone who's better at bondage than Santana," Quinn said, mirroring Santana's smirk when their eyes met.

Sebastian went into full-on panic-mode, breathing heavily and continuing to try to fight against his restraints. "I- I don't- what's going on here?"

"I don't see why you're freaking out so much," Santana said, rising to her feet. "Anyone else would love to be in such a wanky position with two hot, powerful women."

Sebastian paused his struggle for a moment, watching Santana curiously.

"We just want to have a little fun," the Latina innocently said. She walked up to him and trailed a finger from his collar to his forearm.

"R-really?" Sebastian asked, his voice shaking.

"Of course," Santana nodded, before swiftly gripping his forearm and wrist and twisting violently. A loud, anguished howl was released from the boy at the same time as a sickening crack sounded through the room. "I'm just not sure how fun it'll be for you."

Tears formed in Sebastian's eyes as Santana released his now broken arm, the restraints forcing him unable to cradle the injured appendage.

A rustling sound caused Sebastian's head to shoot up as he looked at the blonde who stood from the chair. "I guess we should point out, before the fun, why we're doing this with _you_ specifically."

Fear coursed through his veins as the blonde stepped closer, his chest pounding. Santana swiftly left the room as the blonde smirked, devilishly.

"I don't know if you remember high school much, Sebastian. It _was_ ten years ago, after all," Quinn said, making her way to the boy's lap and straddling his legs. "But my wife and I, we remember everything. So do most of our friends. That's what happens when you scar someone. They never fully heal."

She brought her lips to his cheek, then his jaw, then to his earlobe, sucking hard. Sebastian let out a small moan, in spite of himself and his now horribly painful arm.

"I d-don't think I even knew you guys in high school," Sebastian gritted forcefully, between his teeth.

"Oh, you didn't," Quinn replied. "But you knew a boy named Kurt, or, more namely, his _boyfriend_, Blaine."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Quinn smiled.

"... Now it's starting to click, isn't it? Senior year, acted like a jerk to Kurt, threw rock salt in Blaine's eye... Ring a bell?" Quinn asked.

Santana walked back in the room and handed something to Quinn. When Sebastian caught sight of what he was, his eyes grew wide, and his heartbeat quickened back up again. He let out a whimper, before closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, tears now making their way down his cheeks.

"Aww, don't be scared, it's alright," Quinn cooed.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" He asked, frightened.

"We told you we just wanted to have fun," Santana spoke. "Unless you're referring to what happens _after_ our fun. Let me see..." Santana looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, it _has_ been a couple of days since we last _had_ _fun_ with someone. Gosh, I can't remember. You might have to ask Cassandra July," Santana finished, smirks placing themselves upon both girls faces.

Sebastian's eyes grew even wider, if possible. "No, n-no, please, please don't, I'm begging of you..." Sebastian pleaded.

"Hmm, David Karofsky sounded eerily similar to you when he was in this same position," Quinn pondered.

Sebastian let out a sob at the mention of yet another victim who was found in the Hudson recently.

"Y-you guys are... You're th-the serial killers! Oh God, why? Why me?" Sebastian was full-on sobbing now.

"Wow, to your credit, at least you figured it out faster than the police have. But then again, we did give you a few more clues and we have people who are more than willing to help take care of a dead body," Santana commented.

And there it was. The mention of dead bodies, confirming his imminent death. Sebastian began thrashing again, nearly knocking Quinn off his lap. Quinn growled and raised the knife Santana had handed her earlier, plunging it straight into Sebastian's thigh.

An animalistic scream tore through the room. Cry upon cry of hopelessness and pain tore through Sebastian's mouth.

"Please, please don't! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to hurt Blaine or Kurt! I'm so fucking sorry!" Sebastian sobbed, begging for dear life in nothing but the literal sense.

Quinn removed herself from Sebastian's lap, setting the now blood-soaked knife aside.

"To answer your earlier question, we chose you because you hurt our friends. Now we've decided to get revenge. Boy, don't you really wish you had chosen to go after anyone else right now?" Quinn laughed.

Sebastian looked up at them through his tears. "Don't you think this is a little harsh, when all I caused were a couple of hurt feelings?" He cried.

"Oh it was definitely more than that for Kurt and Blaine," Santana argued.

"And besides, even in high school, Santana and I weren't really known for our sanity," Quinn mused. "Now for the second most fun part of the evening."

Quinn winked at the terrified, helpless boy, before wrapping her fingers around the back of Santana's neck and pulling her in. Santana returned the frantic kiss full-force, both girls more than a little sickly aroused by the thought of another tortured victim. Santana licked at Quinn's bottom lip, and Quinn immediately obliged to the silent request, opening her mouth and letting Santana's tongue enter to wrestle with hers.  
The Latina began fiddling with the top button of Quinn's blouse, her fingertips brushing against the blonde's collarbone. Quinn pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. "Bed...?"

"Yes please," Santana moaned.

Quinn stepped over to the large bed and sat gingerly upon the comforter. Santana smirked and turned Sebastian's computer chair toward Quinn, both girls having decided to give their victim a show. She walked back over to her beautiful wife and didn't hesitate to press her face into Quinn's neck, sucking forcefully. Quinn looked over at Sebastian as Santana continued to unbutton her shirt, and a jolt of pleasure flooded through her at the thought of an audience.

"Fuck, San..." Quinn moaned as the last few buttons were undone, and the shirt was ripped from her body. They were both incredibly turned on at this point, their breathing labored and their pupils blown to epic proportions.

Quinn reached for the hem of Santana's dress and just pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the other side of the room. Quinn ran her hands along all the newly exposed skin and pressed another searing kiss to the brunette's lips. Santana smiled into the kiss as Quinn bit her lip and pulled backwards. They both parted for the moment at the sound of a miserable whimper.

Quinn looked into Santana's eyes. "Do you want the pleasure of doing the next one?"

Santana nodded immediately. "Fuck yes."

Quinn snickered as her now half-naked wife rose from the bed, swatting at her ass and causing the Latina to jump. Santana playfully glared at her before walking over and picking up the knife.

"Please, Santana, please don't! I'm—"

"Not only talking out of turn, but addressing me by my first name," Santana finished for him. "Damn, Smythe, you aren't really helping yourself are you?"

Sebastian continued to cry.

"It's alright. It doesn't make much of a difference. We'll still make your death as horrible as possible," Santana told him, causing a loud scream to tear from Sebastian's throat. "Well that certainly won't help you. Our apartment is soundproof, and the only one on this floor. Although, I suppose we could have taken you to our secluded mansion if we really wanted to."

"And, if you really wanted to be fair," Quinn added. "This technically wouldn't be as horrible as possible."

Santana nodded. "Right. We saved that for that bitch, July. We tortured the woman endlessly for days. In fact," Santana said, raising the knife, causing Sebastian to let out a scream that she graciously let finish before she continued. "I would say this is pretty enjoyable compared to what she went through. You're pretty lucky. I know people who would pay real money to watch Quinn and I fuck."

Santana thrust the knife vertically down his side, angling it just right so that it punctured him and scraped the inside of his hipbone. The scream was throaty now, tears streaming down Sebastian's face as he thrashed side-to-side, desperately. The Latina jumped back in time to avoid the vomit that was released from Sebastian's stomach.

"Shit. Really, Sebastian? On our new carpet? I told you we should have done this in the kitchen or something, Q," Santana complained.

"We'll just have Connie clean it up, San. Come back to bed," Quinn spoke softly.

Santana nodded and returned to the blonde, letting Quinn suck on her neck. The brunette reached around her wife and quickly unzipped her skirt, watching Quinn rise for a minute to kick it off. Both women were now only in their bras and panties; Quinn's were deceivingly light blue lace, Santana's deep red satin.

Quinn slipped a hand behind Santana's back and expertly flicked the clasp to her bra, dragging it all the way off. She smirked at the voluptuous breasts displayed before her, taunting her. Quinn immediately ducked down and captured a nipple between her teeth. Santana let out a loud moan, easily sounding over the tortured cries of Sebastian Smythe. Quinn bit the bud and smiled at the gasp that action elicited. She dragged her lips southward, pressing soft kisses here and there along Santana's stomach.

When she reached the desired destination, she inhaled deeply, taking in the delectable scent of Santana's arousal. Quinn quickly tore the red fabric from her wife's body, immediately diving in.

"Fuck, Quinn!" Santana shouted when Quinn sucked along her folds.

Quinn brought her lips to Santana's clit and sucked hard, flicking the small bud with her tongue. She wanted to bring Santana to as fast an orgasm as possible. Santana's moans and whimpers of pleasure grew louder and louder as she neared her climax. Quinn pulled away and began furiously rubbing the Latina's clit, rising to capture Santana's lips in a bruising kiss.

The taste of herself on Quinn's tongue and delicious pressure and friction of Quinn's fingers were what sent Santana over the edge with a howl, her climax taking over her body by force. Pure ecstasy rolled through her body in waves as Quinn continued to rub her gently, coaxing more out of her orgasm.

"Please..." Sebastian sobbed, his voice displaying how weak he felt, pain searing through various parts of his body as more blood dripped from his pale skin and onto the floor. "Please let me go. I'll do anything. I will..."

Quinn rolled her eyes and rose from the bed to stand in front of him. "You don't think David Karofsky said the same thing? Cassandra July promised she do everything she could to make it up to our friend Rachel. The same goes for the rest of them; Jessie St. James, Azimio, Hunter Clarington; the list goes on." She leaned in close to him. "Your just another notch in our bedpost."

Sebastian lowered his head, hopelessness filling his every fiber. He was done.  
Quinn felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned around to be met with Santana's lips. Santana slipped her tongue into Quinn's mouth and Quinn let the other woman dominate the kiss. She didn't have time to process before Santana spun her around and bent her over. Quinn gripped the top of the chair Sebastian was sitting in, with her hands gripping the furniture on either side of his head.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde, placing open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder. She ran a hand across her stomach, down to the hemline of her panties, slipping her fingers underneath them. Both girls moaned when Santana's hand found the abundance of wetness in Quinn's underwear. She slid her middle finger through Quinn's slit, brushing her clit on every upstroke. Soft moans consistently fell from Quinn's lips, until the blonde groaned as two slender fingers slipped inside of her.

Santana pumped forcefully into the blonde, building a steady and fast rhythm, causing the blonde to jerk and shake the chair. Quinn looked down into Sebastian's eyes and moaned louder at the sight of pained eyes. She pressed herself back onto Santana's fingers, not even worried that someone other than Santana was so close to her in such an intimate moment.

Suddenly Santana began twisting her fingers and brushing Quinn's clit with her thumb, and the resounding orgasm took her by surprise. Her screams and moans mixed with Sebastian's as wave upon wave of pleasure slid through her body, causing stars to explode in front of her eyes as she closed them. Quinn frantically reached for the knife lying on the corner of the bed, her fingers brushing against the blood-soaked handle before gripping it tightly.

Quinn shakily raised the weapon and looked into Sebastian's eyes one last time, screams erupting from his mouth desperately, begging for her to spare him, repeating "no" and "please" frequently. Quinn quickly plunged the knife through his chest, and closed her eyes as a second orgasm rolled through her body, Santana keeping up her pace.

And as the last of Quinn and Sebastian's screams died out, Santana pulled out of Quinn as the aftershocks ended. Quinn let out a deep breath and stood up straight, feeling Santana's arms wrap around her waist and her head rest on her shoulder. The Latina placed a soft kiss there as they both looked at the wide-eyed boy, now without a beating heart, sitting before them, blood slowly continuing to spill out of his chest.

* * *

_Also, Sebastian Smythe, aged 27, was found dead at 3:29 AM this morning. Police have yet to find a lead, due to that fact that there appears to be no identifiable pattern between victims.  
_

_Surprisingly, word got out to the two richest women in the world. When Quinn and Santana Lopez-Fabray heard of the news, they were heartbroken for the families of the victims. Generous donations were sent to each family for their losses by the Fabray company, as well as the personal deliverance of their condolences. An unnamed family member on Sebastian Smythe decided to speak for their family members, saying: "In such a painful time for us, it's wonderful that two very caring people are willing to help us. The killer could take a lesson from those two women on compassion and sympathy."_

Santana and Quinn chuckled as they watched the television.

"Well, it's not like we would teach them something they don't already know," Santana said leaning back in her chair.

Quinn leaned against Santana's desk and nodded. "It seems like the murderer is doing just fine on their own."


End file.
